


Repressed Dharkness

by Venti_LC



Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games), 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venti_LC/pseuds/Venti_LC
Summary: After the world is saved from Dharkon and Glaeem, everything seemed to return to normal. Except for Dark Pit, who has mysterious marking all over his body ever since he had been rescued. Now he must overcome these mysterious occurrences with his friends, as well as a certain Hylian he admired from the first day he came to the Ultimate Resort.





	1. Prolouge: Hope flickers

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a fic on AO3 (or a proper fanfic in general) so please excuse my messy formatting. This uses a lot of my personal headcanons (which I'll try to explain when needed). Hopefully, you enjoy this!

 Darkness. This was the only thing Dark Pit could see; his entire body, bound by Dharkon’s black magic, was frozen in place. Sometimes, though not for long, he could feel the wind rush past him as the lord of Chaos pulled the strings on his body. Very occasionally, he could hear the wind; it would sound like words at times (Dark Pit figured this was him going insane). Dark Pit sighed, feeling an ounce of his remaining hope slip out. At least Pit was safe, even if nobody could save himself, his original had much more to live for than he did.

“...oo..” There was the wind again.

He felt his body walk on solid ground, a cracked stone road was what the dark angel assumed he was being dragged around. The body stopped dead in its tracks, this caught the attention of the Dark Pit.

“Pi… oo…?”

Why did that noise bother him so much, why did it have to sound like someone he KNEW?!

“Pittoo! Can you hear me!?”

Dark Pit shot upright, was that… Right on queue, a ball of light shimmered in front of him. This must have been his chance; he mustered up the strength to fight the darkness once again, reaching for the spec of glowing hope in front of him. He screamed, feeling Dharkon’s grip on the boy tighten, the strangling intensified with every inch closer his hand could reach. Dark Pit prepared a final all or nothing push for the light, knowing he could lose himself forever should he fail. He couldn’t even hear any noise of conflict that was taking place, his teary eyes were purely fixated on the dot. With one last cry of Pit’s name, he made the leap.

He caught it. Breaking free of his chains, after what felt like an eternity, resisting the curse.

When Dark Pit opened his eyes, the light had expanded. It revealed a platform of stone; he smirked, observing his correct guess, though that was no important. No. It wasn’t important at all compared to seeing Pit once again. As much as Pit annoyed Dark Pit, he knew he couldn’t be himself without the other; like twins, despite not being siblings.

Pit stared at the suddenly motionless body of his friend, he was unable to see the real Pittoo, but he knew he was close to freeing him. “Pittoo you…” He dropped his bow and ran to him, “PITTOO!” Pit latched onto Dark Pit; he had been gone for so long that the angel was losing his trademarked optimism, thinking he lost the other for good.

The dark angel wanted to hug back, but his body stayed motionless. Dark Pit still had minimal control. He wanted so badly to apologise for being such an ass to the other, to everyone; he regretted being so cold to people who only wanted him happy. Being alone for so long finally showed him how much he actually cared.

“P… Pit…” The body could only produce a mere fraction of the words going through the captive one’s head. Dark Pit was yanked out of the good moment when he felt his right arm move on its own. Out of the corner of Dark Pit’s eye the shimmer of his Silver bow was brought into view, split into two and held by a cold-blooded fist.

No, not this, not now..!

The dark angel screamed, begged, for his body to not go through with this. He tried to bargain his soul, his life, so that it would stop as his world turned into a horrific slow motion sequence; forced to watch his naive friend’s last mistake as all of his senses tunnelled towards it.

Out of the blue, multiple screams uproared and something pulled Pit away. Without a moment to react, something kicked Dark Pit’s body in the stomach and sent him flying; his vision faded in an instant as he felt his back and head hit a wall. Sounds and textures around him began to fade; the last thing he could sense, was being softly picked up, before the angel lost consciousness completely.

Did he kill Pit?


	2. Imprinted

For a long time, Dark Pit was unable to feel anything, was he back under its control? His consciousness’ wave of grief had subsided when he figured something was off; yes, it was dark, but not cold and constricting like before. Wherever he was, it was warm and soft. Sleeping on a cloud was the first thing that came to mind as the angel’s mind wandered for solutions, though he knew exactly what that was like; it was nothing like this. He picked up a scent of lavender and lilies; was that a coincidence, or did someone know he liked them? 

He twitched his finger and let out a small groan. Something shifted in the room. It was right next to him; the boy was not afraid though. 

Dark Pit lifted his heavy eyelids. At first, everything was a pale blue and white blur, next to him there was a cloud of purple with white specs, which revealed itself to be the bunch of lavender and lilies held together in an elegant blue glass vase (that looked like a Pokeflute..?). The rest of the blurs took a more solid shape the more he looked around, he was on a bed in the infirmary, which meant he was back in… 

“DP..?” A voice drifted across the room, it was so soft the dark angel thought it was a ghost. Standing by the bed was a woman with the messiest white hair Dark Pit had ever seen. It was his neat-freak friend, Robin, though she looked so out of character with bags darker than shadow under her eyes. 

The angel froze. Last time they saw each other was before he was re-captured by Dharkon, the heart-broken screams they exchanged as she fell down that cliff trying to reach him haunted him until now; the images stained his mind for too long. His well-known composure disintegrated, “Robin, y-you…” Knowing he was about to break down he fell onto Robin’s shoulder; he wanted to yell at her, he wanted to tell her how stupid she was for running after him - She could have got herself killed! 

Robin clutched her sobbing friend tightly, afraid of ever letting go. She took in a shaky breath. She explained how she was captured like him when she fell down the cliff edge, “When Shulk found me, he said you were back here unconscious.” A few tears ran down her sleep-deprived eyes, “I came as fast as I could, when I did, I saw Pit watching you; we hadn’t found neither Palutena nor Roy at that point,” she gave Dark Pit some space and wiped her face, “he must have been so lonely - I had never seen him look so… Lost before.” 

Pit… Everything came back to the black angel in that single word, the fight for control as well as when he - No. When his body tried to kill his copy. “Is he still here?” He looked to the glass doors of the infirmary, the lights gently illuminated the empty hallway; Dark Pit couldn’t figure out if it was just late at night, or if the mansion had been abandoned for one reason or another. He looked back to Robin, his wings pushed into his back from stress, “H-how long have I been here..?” 

The tactician got up from her chair beside the bed, cup in hand, she shuffled over to the water fountain, “a while,” her smile faded, “you even had Mewtwo worry about you, as unlikely as that sounds!” She came back with a filled cup of water and placed it on the table next to the flowers, “We were among the last few to be freed, from there, most went to take out Dharkon and Galeem while the rest cared for the injured or helped some other way.” She sat back down and smiled, “it was not easy, but we beat both of them. They can’t hurt any of us anymore!” 

“So I slept through the fight of a lifetime?” He jokingly growled, “I would have made the fight-” his arms catch his gaze, “-way… easier…” his whole right hand had a sinister shade of red, which spiralled around both arms, like burns formed into tattoos. The more the angel looked, the more of the markings he saw; they looked to be all over his body! Before Dark Pit could turn to ask, Robin handed him a mirror. He held the mirror in shock; a large patch had formed around his right eye - it turned the iris from a dark crimson to a pinkish red colour. 

Robin sighed, “when you got knocked out, a dark cloud seeped out of your body-” she took back the mirror, knowing he did not want to look at it for much longer, “-that part was usual when we’re freed. After it disappeared, you had those all over you. I wish we knew more…” she placed the mirror on the table, the unnecessary guilt written all over her face. 

“Robin it’s okay, I can’t expect you to know everything!” He flashed a sympathetic smile, before he rolled over, deeper into the bed, “now go to sleep; I’M supposed to be the insomniac of the group, remember?” 

She was taken aback by the sudden shift in tone, although, this was Dark, doom and gloom, Pit Robin was talking to here. She chuckled to herself, making her way to another bed in the infirmary; she knew that DP was okay, but she didn’t want him alone here either. It didn’t take long for the fatigue of those restless days and nights in the infirmary to hit like a train. She fell asleep as soon as her head made contact with the two lonely pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major apologies if the end appears rushed in any way, and I 100% assure you that the plot kicks off in the next chapter (or my bad pacing may curse me once again D':)!


End file.
